titotottersonicfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters Deaths
This is the List of all Characters Deaths. Sonic (3 Deaths) *In Shadow, he possibly got killed by Toast Cop. (Because Toast Cop said that he will kill him) *In Sonic's Nightmare, he was killed by Sonic.exe (dream only) *In The Candy Problem!, he was tased by Panda to death Tails (5 Deaths) *In The Vase, he was Punched in the Face by Jet. (Possibly Dead) *In Movie Tickets, he was Crush by a Bowling Ball Accidently by Jet. *In Sonic's Birthday!, he died eating Poison Cake. *In Sonic Toaster, he was hit in the head with a Toaster by Jet *In The Candy Problem!, he was tased by Jet to death Jet (3 Deaths) *In The Bird Flu, he accidentally got shot by Sonic. *In Sonic's Birthday!, he died eating Poison Cake *In The Candy Problem!, he was tased by Panda to death Knuckles The Hand (1 Death) *In Knuckles the Hand, he got Killed by Shadow in the Garbage Disposalç Panda (2 Deaths) * In Sonic's Birthday!, she died eating Poison Cake * In Shadow's Plan, she possibly died getting punched by Vector. Panda's Dad (1 Death) * In Sonic's Dad, Panda says that he got shot by poachers. Mario (1 Death) *In Meatball Sub, he got crushed by Sonic to death. Sonic's Dad (1 Death) *In Sonic's Dad, he got stabbed by Sonic. (Sonic's imagination) Sonic's Grandma (1 Death) * In The Vase, Sonic says that she died (it's unknown how she died). Metal Sonic (1 Death) * In Metal Sonic (episode) Tails threw cup with water at him broking him. He was later repaired by Tails offscreen. Future Jet (1 Death) *In The Vase, he was Stabbed by Future Sonic. (Off-Screen) Unknown Sloth (1 Death) *In Shadow (episode), he was shot by Toast Cop Unknown Squirrel (1 Death) *In Shadow (episode), she was shot by Toast Cop Q-Bert (1 Death) *In Shadow (episode), he got Shot by Toast Cop Toast Cop's Camel (1 Death) * In Shadow (episode), he got Shot by his own Owner Toastman (1 Death) * In Talking Food, he got Eating by a Monster (off-screen) Knuckles (1 Death) * In Sonic's Birthday!, he died eating Poison Cake Ice Cream (1 Death) * In Talking Food, he got Eating by a Monster (off-screen) Cupcake (1 Death) * In Talking Food, she got Eating by a Monster (off-screen) Donut (1 Death) * In Talking Food, he got Eating by a Monster (off-screen) Unknown Dog and Cat (1 Death) * In Mario (episode), they got run over by Sonic Jet's Dog and Cat (1 Death) * In Mario (episode), Jet said they got run over by a Train Britknee (1 Death) * In Sonic's Birthday!, he died eating Poison Cake Talking Onion (1 Death) * In Monkey's Wish, she died burned on a pot by Jet Trivia * the character that the most killed People, is Sonic, killing 7 * the most Deaths is Tails, having 5 Deaths * Monkey and Shadow are the only main characters who never died Category:Lists Category:Deceased Characters Category:A to Z